The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly, to marine propulsion devices having a gear case assembly which is both tiltable and steerable. Still more particularly, the invention relates to marine propulsion devices which include a stationarily mounted power head, together with a gear case assembly which is both steerable and tiltable relative to the power head.
Attention is directed to the U.S. Leipert Pat. No. 3,083,678 which discloses a marine propulsion device including a stationarily mounted power head and a steerable and tiltable gear case assembly.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Blanchard Pat. Nos. 3,982,496 issued Sept. 28, 1976, 3,968,767 issued July 13, 1976 and 4,040,378 issued Aug. 9, 1977, which disclose arrangements for mounting marine propulsion devices through the bottom of a boat hull.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Kiekhaefer Pat. No. 3,487,804 issued Jan. 6, 1970, which discloses a stern drive unit including an air duct for delivering air into the slip stream of a propeller.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Shimanckas Pat. No. 3,847,108 issued Nov. 12, 1974, which discloses a stern drive unit.